Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device including touch sensors.
Discussion
A flat panel display (FPD), such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display (EPD), and the like, typically includes a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. As the electro-optical active layer, a liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal layer, an organic light emitting diode display may include an organic emission layer, and an electrophoretic display may include charged particles. The field generating electrode is usually connected to a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer typically converts the data signal to an optical signal to display an image.
Conventional flat panel displays may also include a touch sensing function in which user interactions may be detected, in addition to a function of displaying an image. The touch sensing function typically includes determining touch information, such as whether an object touches a screen and a touch location thereof, by sensing changes in pressure, charges, light, and/or the like, which are applied to the screen when a user touches the screen with a finger, a touch pen, or any other suitable interaction tool. The display device may receive an image signal based on the touch information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.